les aventures des supersramens
by les-supers-ramens
Summary: Les ramens se rebellent contre Naruto et Iruka et décident d'envoyer leurs deux super héros...Superramram et Supermenmen!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :normalement deux, mais super-menmen(correctrice en chef) m'as abandonnée, donc juste super-ramram (inunobaka)

Couples :Naruto et Iruka vont passer par tout les bras…

Disclaimer :seuls les supers-ramens(et ce qui vas avec) m'appartiennent(correctrice en chef, je pense pas que tu voit d'inconvénient a ce que je m'occupe de ta super-menmen)

Note :pour en savoir plus sur le pays des ramens,regardez le profil(par super-ramram)

LES AVENTURES DES SUPERS-RAMENS

Chapitre1 :le commencement.

Naruto aimait les ramens.

Naruto aimait **manger** les ramens.

Iruka aussi aimait manger les ramens.

Les ramens n'aimaient pas Naruto.

Les ramens haïssait Naruto.

Les ramens haïssait aussi Iruka.

Un jour, Lors du 12ème congrès des ramens libres, Le président, monsieur R. amens, décida de stopper l'hécatombe du duo Naruto/Iruka.

Ils avait déjà fait des millions de morts.

Il fallait les arrêter.

Mr R.amens choisit au hasard une gentille petite ramen ,ramram, et lui incomba la mission de détruire Naruto et Iruka.

Le grand scientifique, monsieur goulasch, venu du pays des goulasch d'ou il était exilé a cause de son refus a créer une arme anti-russe(qui aimaient manger de la goulasch)

Commença alors un traitement spécial sur ramram, qui devint alors…

SUPER-RAMRAM !

Il créa aussi le ramen-fly, un bol de ramen volant qui peut aller a la vitesse du son !

(comme dans superman, éxagérons, ça fera plus super héros XD)

Les ramens pourront ils enfin être sauvés ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode des super ramens !

FIN DE L'INTRO

Inunobaka(qui fait la narration) : alors, fific sur l'idée originale de cec qui devait la faire avec moi mais qui l'as laissée tomber. Donc c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout.


	2. mission1: super ramram indigeste

Auteur :normalement deux, mais super-menmen(correctrice en chef) m'as abandonnée, donc juste super-ramram (inunobaka)

Couples :Naruto et Iruka vont passer par tout les bras…

Disclaimer :seuls les supers-ramens(et ce qui vas avec) m'appartiennent(correctrice en chef, je pense pas que tu voit d'inconvénient a ce que je m'occupe de ta super-menmen)

Note :pour en savoir plus sur le pays des ramens,regardez le profil(par super-ramram)

LES AVENTURES DES SUPERS-RAMENS

_Un jour, Lors du 12ème congrès des ramens libres, Le président, monsieur R. amens, décida de stopper l'hécatombe du duo Naruto/Iruka._

_Mr R.amens choisit au hasard une gentille petite ramen ,ramram, et lui incomba la mission de détruire Naruto et Iruka._

_Le grand scientifique, monsieur goulasch, commença alors un traitement spécial sur ramram, qui devint alors…_

_SUPER-RAMRAM !_

Chapitre2 : première mission : super-ramram indigeste…

Naruto allait comme a son habitude a Ichiraku.

Il commanda toujours comme d'habitude des ramens.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que contrairement a d'habitude, super-ramram était la.

Super-ramram s'était rendue a Ichiraku ce matin pour se glisser dans les ramens commandé par l'abominable Naruto, ennemi public numéro 1 dans son pays. Elle avait entendu les cri de détresse de plein de ramens enfermé dans leurs bols a cause de la bonne cuisine du chef de ce lieux de torture qu'était Ichiraku. Elle s'était glissée avec sa ramen-fly parmis les Ramens suppliant et terrorisé par la mort longue et abominable qui les attendait…

Lorsque son tour fut la, Super-ramram sourit intérieurement…

Le docteur goulasch l'avait génétiquement modifiée pour qu'elle soit indigeste…

Quiconque mangerai super-ramram serait constipé chaque fois qu'il mangerait des ramens, et ce pendant trois jours a chaque fois. l'effet du poison ne s'estompait jamais.(donc les réincarnations futures auraient le même problème ainsi que les enfants et tout)

Super-ramram souffrait énormément en se faisant manger…

Puis Naruto se sentit mal et tomba dans les pommes.

Sasuke arriva a ce moment. Il se jeta sur le corps de Naruto qu'il croyait mort en hurlant : « Naonnnnnn ! mon amûûûûûr ! »

Le choc de Sasuke s'effondrant sur l'estomac de Naruto fit Que super-ramram fut recrachée. Elle fut heureusement rattrapée par un ramen bienveillant qui avait été sauvé.

Elle pus retourner a Ramen no Kuni.

Résultat : Mission échouée mais des ramens ont pus être sauvés.

Fin du chapitre

Inunobaka : suite au prochain épisode.


End file.
